heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Uncanny Avengers Vol 3 28
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Cyttora Antagonists: * * Whirlwind's henchmen Other Characters: * * ** ** * * * * Numerous unnamed New Yorkers * Stacy * * * * * * * ** ** ** ** * * ** ** * * * ** ** ** ** * * * ** * Creatures from the Darkforce Dimension * * Grape Ape * * Races and Species: * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* Category:Darkforce Dimension/Mentions ******** Midtown ********* ********** ********* ******** ******** Romita's (a restaurant) ******* ******** ******* ******** ****** ******* Brand Corporation Labs ***** ****** ***** ****** ****** *** **** ***** Zemo's South American Base *** ** ** * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** Items: * * * * * * * * * * * and * * * Whirlwind Blades * * * * Events: * | ReprintOf2 = Avengers Vol 1 672 | StoryTitle2 = Marvel Legacy Primer Pages | Writer2_1 = Robbie Thompson | Penciler2_1 = Daniel Acuña | Inker2_1 = Daniel Acuña | Colourist2_1 = Daniel Acuña | Letterer2_1 = Cory Petit | Editor2_1 = Darren Shan | Editor2_2 = Kathleen Wisneski | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Avengers ** Hulk (Bruce Banner) ** Ant-Man / Giant-Man (Hank Pym) ** Wasp (Janet Van Dyne) ** Iron Man (Tony Stark) ** Thor Odinson ** Vision ** Captain Mar-Vell ** Goliath/Hawkeye (Clint Barton) ** Scarlet Witch (Wanda Maximoff) ** Captain America (Steve Rogers) ** Firestar (Angelica Jones) ** New Avengers *** Spider-Man (Peter Parker) *** Spider-Woman (Jess Drew) *** Luke Cage ** Falcon (Sam Wilson) ** Wasp (Nadia Van Dyne) ** Captain Marvel (Carol Danvers) ** Black Widow (Natasha Romanoff) ** Quicksilver (Pietro Maximoff) ** Beast (Hank McCoy) ** Hercules ** Thor (Jane Foster) ** Black Panther (T'Challa) Supporting Characters: * Teen Brigade ** Rick Jones Antagonists: * Loki * Skrull Empire ** Super-Skrull (Kl'rt) ** Unnamed Skrull soldiers * Ultron * Brother Grimm (Percy or Barton Grimes) * Mandrill (Jerome Beechman) * Ironclad (Michael Steel) Other Characters: * J. Jonah Jameson Races and Species: * Frost Giants * Humans * Gods * Ant-Man's Ants * Asgardians * Synthezoids * Skrulls * Kree * Robots * Mutants Locations: * Asgard ** Sea of Mist *** Isle of Silence * Midgard (Earth) ** United States of America *** New York **** New York City ***** Manhattan ***** Bronx ****** Raft *** Michigan **** Detroit ** Slorenia *** Tblunka Items: * Ant-Man's Helmet and Suit * Wasps' Suits and Bio-Synthetic Wings * Iron Man Armor Model 1 * Mjolnir * Captains Marvel's Suits * Nega-Bands * Iron Man Armor Model 4 * Giant-Man's Suit / Goliath's Suit * Scarlet Witch's Suit * Captain America's Uniform and Shield * Spider-Man's Suit and Web-Shooters * Falcon's Wings * Black Widow's Suit and Gauntlets * Hawkeye's Suit, Bow, and Trick Arrows * Quicksilver's Suit * Black Panther | Solicit = STARS AND GARTERS Part 1 Part Avengers and part X-Men. Two of Earth’s mightiest heroes and two of Earth’s mightiest friends. And when it comes to super-heroics, Wonder Man and the Beast have seen it, done it, and they got the T-shirt. When the world throws you cosmic conflict, global calamity, death, rebirth and heartache aplenty, it’s important to remember where your friends are. Join us for “A Pint or Two,” won’t you? PLUS: Includes 3 bonus MARVEL PRIMER PAGES! Story by Robbie Thompson and a TBA artist! | Notes = | Trivia = * This issue includes Marvel Value Stamp: Series C #37: Mary Jane. | Recommended = | Links = }}